Hilda (Weapon)
Hilda is an ice climbing pick first encountered in the episode, "Around Every Corner" of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead. It is used by Molly to climb buildings, pick locks, and kill zombies and people. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Hilda before the apocalypse began. Hilda seems to hold special meaning to Molly, but the details are unknown. It is possible that Molly had owned Hilda before the apocalypse, but this has yet to be confirmed. Post-Apocalypse Savannah Hilda first appears in "Around Every Corner" with Molly, as she ambushes Lee Everett and Kenny. After a large group of walkers trap and separate Lee from the rest of the group, Molly throws him Hilda which he uses to pry open a sewer grate and reach safety. After Lee returns to mansion with Vernon, he returns Hilda to Molly which she uses in Crawford. Herman's Auto Garage When Lee and Molly head to the auto Garage next to the school, Molly uses Hilda to beat a zombified Logan in the gut, but does not hit him in the head, implying some history between the two. Later, inside the Garage, Lee uses Hilda to cut a hydraulic hose in order to lower a car with a battery in it, making the car alarm go off and attracting walkers from outside the shop. Molly then snatches Hilda from Lee's grip and uses it to fight off walkers until Lee can get the battery out. Molly then uses Hilda to climb through the broken skylight and back to the school. Then taking the battery and Hilda to go off on an "errand" St. Felicity's Catholic School Later, Molly climbs through a hole in the roof with Hilda and the battery, giving the battery to Lee. They then walk up the hallway and hear a noise, and Molly gets ready to strike with Hilda. The noise turns out to be Ben, who accidentally let's walker's through the school's hallway, Molly runs forwards and uses Hilda to take down walkers. However, she slashes one across the neck and fails to kill it, it quickly lunges towards her and forces her to the ground, and she drops Hilda. If Molly isn't saved, she will escape the hoard of walkers by herself without Hilda and is never seen again, leaving it in the hallway of the school. However, if she was saved, she will run back to the classroom with Lee and Clementine (Determinant). ''Going back to the mansion with the group. Later, Molly leaves the group, taking Hilda with her. Killed Victims The following is a list of victims killed by Hilda: *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly survivors Appearances Video Game Season 1 Trivia *Hilda is one of four weapon of choices in ''The Walking Dead universe given a name by its user. The others being Danny St. John naming his rifle "Charlotte", Negan naming his bat covered in barbed wire, "Lucille" and Louis naming his chair leg "Chairles". **Among the three, Hilda is the only one used by a woman, and the only one that has not killed any confirmed character. *An identical prototype of Hilda can be seen lodged in a wall when the group arrives at Crawford. It is unknown whether this is simply a glitch or if it was placed there by Molly, since ice climbing picks typically come in pairs. *Hilda is featured as a melee weapon in a special Halloween cross promotion with Flying Wild Hog's Shadow Warrior. *The same model that is used by Hilda reappears in the armory for Howe's Hardware. *After lending Hilda to Lee, Molly says to him "I got your promise now. Not a scratch!" This is a reference to the sixth Star Wars movie, Return of the Jedi, when Han Solo says a similar thing to Lando Calrissian, who is about to fly his prized ship, the Millennium Falcon, into the Battle of Endor. Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Video Game Category:Unknown